1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for modeling a three-dimensional object.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is a technique for modeling a three-dimensional object by repeating processing for discharging and curing droplets in continuous positions on a plane surface to form a plate-like member, and further forming a plate-like member thereon (JP-A-2009-12413). With such a technique, it is possible to provide a three-dimensional object with desired colors by supplying droplets of the colors C (cyan), M (magenta), and Y (yellow) at appropriate proportions.
However, there are cases where the colors in object data representing the shape and the colors of an object cannot be faithfully reproduced due to variation in the liquid amount of droplets or variation in the landing position of droplets when modeling the object.